


Because It Had To Be You

by H3aRtf3Lt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3aRtf3Lt/pseuds/H3aRtf3Lt
Summary: Tobirama and Izuna absolutely hate each other. But after they end up "helping" each other in a sticky  situation, they can no longer write the other off. They keep getting pushed together, and their forbidden love begins to blossom. Their tempestous love story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

This was bad. Really bad. That was the only thing Uchiha Izuna could think as he felt his body rapidly getting hotter and hotter. He clenched his fists on the wodden table, feeling the heat. He exhaled faster and faster, sweat starting to form on his face. He put his hand to his heart, only to hear his hearbeat quicken it's pace.

Should he get up? Excuse himself? No. It would only attract the attention of his brother. Luckily, he hasn't noticed his state. Nor had the other two. However, that was only a slight relief for he knew his condition would only get worse.

Dammit. Dam. Izuna seethed in anger as he remembered what had happen only a few minutes earlier. 

A hooded figure approched them at the ramen stand, Izuna naturally kept an eye on him. He sipped at his drink as he saw the hooded figure go in the other direction. At that moment the cook decided to show them a flaming technique. A cheap attraction trick. Something that should have been trivial. Everyone looked and Izuna barely missed the stranger pour something into his brothers drink.

Madara was intrigued with the display as was Hashirama. Though its safer to say he was intrigued with Hashirama being intrigued. Tobirama, well Tobirama, fuck Tobirama he wasn't important right now.

Though he, unfortunately, was because he was going to be the only one to notice Izunas condition, seeing as he was not that interested in the flaming technique.

After the cook was done he ran to the kitchen sink in the back because he had burned his hand. Izuna took the opportunity to snatch his brothers drink, but he panicked. What would he do with it? 

"Izuna what are you doing with my drink?"

Izuna nervously looked at Madara and hastily laughed. 

"Ahaha what this? A bug fell in you can't drink it."

"Really? Well if you say so. Let's show it to the cook and get a refund."

"No!"

This time they all looked at Izuna surprised.

"Um because... Uh I'm going to drink it. It doesn't really have a bug. Yeah!"

Izuna smelled the drink and quickly recognized the scent. He recalled smelling it from a shot he took a party recently. It was a stimulant. But he couldn't remember the exact effects since he had refused to drink it. Someone else took it but if he remembered correctly, it made you hyper? 

Well. No more thinking. Izuna gulped the drink down because everyone started looking concerned. Except Tobirama. He was being an ass.

And that brings Izuna to present time. Madara and Hashirama laughed it off and Madara asked Izuna if that's what he wanted all along.

He looked at Tobirama who he could see was giving him a side glance. He couldn't have catched on could he?

But the heat was getting worse. Izuna started sweating more and he knew he could not keep this under wraps for much longer. But what to do?? One thing was for sure, his brother could not know about this.

Hashirama then answered his cellphone which distracted Izunas thought process.

"Oh that? Yeah. Mhm. Mhm. Okay!"

He turned to the group.

"Hey guys my dad just called. Said he wants us to stay at the house since he'll be leaving and there's no housekeepers there today. What'ya say? Yes Madara?"

Madara looked at Izuna to see if he was okay with it.

Shitt. Madara was bound to notice his condition. That's right! He remembered feeling pain could stop the effects for a bit. He immediately pinched himself and gave Madara a smile.

"You go on ahead nii-san. It's okay I wanted to look around at some stores so I'll be here a while more."

"No- That's okay. I'll stay with you."

As he said that Hashirama instantly got depressed.

"Really nii-san it's fine. Besides I have to use the restroom so get on your way already."

Madara still not looking convinced stared at Izuna.

"How will you get back?"

Fuckkk. How would Izuna get back? The bus? All the way home? 

"Tobirama can stay with him!"

They all turned to Tobirama who spit out his water. The asshole hadn't been paying attention to anything.

"What are you saying anija!"

Ah that's right. The asshole drove here on his own. Even though he could have just come with the rest of them. But seeing his face would also have soured Izunas mood.

While all three argued. Madara presumably, Izuna could no longer hold back the heat. So for better or worse, he made the ultimate sacrifice.

"Okay. I'll head back with Tobirama. So you both get going. Don't worry nii-san we'll just separate and when I'm done we'll meet up and leave."

Madara was about to argue before Izuna gave him a pout then an all-knowing smile and a raise of his eyebrows. His brother quickly blushed and exhaled louldy.

"Alright. But only half an hour and you come back okay? I don't want this ox to be around you."

Izuna gave the okay sign with a gentle smile, which eased Madara. Before Madara could argue with the raging Tobirama, Hashirama took action.

"ALRIGHT! Let's goooo Madara. Tobirama don't you dare do anything."

Izuna was a bit taken aback. The second sentence made him shiver a bit, and he noticed that Tobirama also reacted. Hashirama quickly payed the bill and took off looking like he was in heaven, hands wrapped around Madara. Madara gave a worried wave and Izuna laughed and waved back.

Once they were out of sight, like he had been holding his breath, Izuna exhaled loudly and let the heat once again penetrate him deep. The sweating, quickened heartbeat, and the pooling heat all came back full force. The effects three times as strong.

Izuna almost tripped as his knees wanted to give away. 

"Look Uchiha I- HEY! Were are you going!?"

Izuna dashed to the bathroom and noticed people from his familys company. 

Could this get any worse? If they saw him it'd be worse than if his brother had seen him. But he quickly entered the bathrooms hallway. However, a certain dumbass was following him.

"Go the fuck away."

Izuna sent the Senju a glare but that just provoked the other male.

"And let you ignore me? Ha. Who do you think you are?"

Dam him. Izuna did not have time for his games right now. Certainly if he wasn't like this he'd go right along, but right now he couldn't. But he couldn't help himself.

"Fine. Follow me to the bathroom creep"

"Why you!!"

Izuna felt better as he saw that the bathrooms were completely deserted. He smiled out of relief and headed into the largest stall, and yet still. Tobirama was hot on his heels and entered with him. Effectively locking the stall as well.

"Look Senj-"

Izuna couldn't finish, as he quickly clutched his stomach and almost doubled over. Tobirama knowing all too well that Izuna would not joke like this, assesed the situation.

"So I was right then. You drank something weird."

"H-how do you know?"

Izuna started feeling dread. So the Senju was aware all along?!

"I noticed when you snatched your brothers drink. You eyed it as if it was a bomb. Then you made the excuse that your brother couldn't drink it and then gulped it down yourself. Something was probably in the drink and now its obvious there was."

This bastard. 

"Whatever just don't tell our brothers."

"Ohhoho? And if I do? What can you do."

Izunas rage sprang out and he grabbed Tobirama by the collar.

"Look. We both care for our brothers. You should know out of all people that we'll only do what's best for them. We can't burden them either so just shut about this already."

Tobirama stayed silent for a few seconds and barely managed to mumble a whatever.

Now the heat was really bothering Izuna. He wanted to get it out of his system by any means possible. It was starting to feel painful.

Tobirama loudly grunted, he then fwipped out his phone and started typing.

"What are you doing? And why are you still here? Get out!"

"I'm trying to fix this since you can't. Not in that condition. And if I don't fix it my brother will probably murder me. He'll think I did this."

Izuna doesn't have time to argue. He was sweating way more, his clothes feeling too tight. Even though this was one of the baggiest outfits he had.

"Well good news. This will only last twenty minutes at best."

"Then I'll stay here until then."

Endure this scorching pain? Well it has to be done.

"Anyways... You saw them too right? Those people."

"Yeah. It'd be bad if we were seen."

Tobirama thought about it for a few minutes. What should he do now? Leave Izuna here? He sighed internally. As if he could do that. Who knows what would happen if he left the idiot alone. He'd be blamed for all the aftermath. Nonetheless, he couldn't be in the same space as him for twenty minutes! That would be hell! But again. He couldn't leave him alone. It would be better if nobody else saw him.

"Wait here. I'm going to lock the bathrooms from the outside so nobody else comes in. Those people are pretty close from here."

All Izuna could do was give him a small nod and heavy breaths.

Tobirama puts an 'out of order' sign on the entrance of the bathroom and finds  the key to lock the restroom in the janitors closet. Now all he had to do was wait. 

He waits by the sinks for time to pass... However it was quite distracting with all the noises Izuna was making. Tobirama found it, well, amusing?

"Ha. Would you look at that. Uchiha Izuna you sound quite tired. Would you need some help?"

From across the stall door Izuna answered.

"Go die Senju. I don't even know why you're still here."

Tobirama only smirked in response. That's true though, he was still there. Only ten minutes remained. He suspected that the symptoms have probably gone down. If only a bit.

"I already know that ten minutes have passed. I can walk properly now so let's leave."

Tobirama opened the stall door only to see Izuna on the floor, back against the wall. The entire front of his shirt was soaked in sweat as was his hair and face. He looked up at Tobirama and gave a weary smile. 

"Wwhat? G-got something to say. This is nothing. I'm good so let's get going."

Tobirama felt nervous. Was Izuna supposed to look that...that luring? No. No. Of course not. 

"Uhhh. Yeah. Okaay. But uh we can't go out there like that. You're sure to attract their attention and other's as well."

".....Well then give me your jacket dumbass."

"Helll noo. I don't want you touching my things. Annnnddd. You'll get sick because you're wet and then I'll get blamed so no."

Izuna sighed, annoyed. Not feeling like arguing he only asked Tobirama a question.

"Well then what do we do genius? No actually. Go buy me clothes. There's a store right by the bathroom hallway. If you're fast enough you can slip in, buy me clothes, come back and thennn we leave."

Tobirama looked at him dumbfounded. Then he found his senses again.

"No. I'm not buying you shit. No."

"Fine I'll just call your brother and-"

"OOOkayy fine. Just for your information, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I got stuck withhh you, and on top of that I have to fix your mess. I'm tired. I want to leave. So that's that. Stay here."

Tobirama stormed out of the bathrooms and Izuna only chuckled.

"So much for not helping me. Haa. Such a dumbass."

As he was about to exit the hallway Tobirama peeked only to see those people still gathered there. He then looked at the store right in front. The entrance stretching from wall to wall. He slips in with ease, not being noticed.

Yet. Yet. Yet, Tobirama had not seen what type of store he entered nor what they sold. It was a woman's store. Displaying all types of revealing clothing. He started to hear giggles and felt stares all around him. 

Now what could he do? He needed to get out fast before he made a comotion. But what could he get? He couldn't get out anymore and if he just left like that he'd look like a creep. Tobirama knew Izuna was slim and small so he grabbed the first thing he saw fitting that criteria, and rushed to the register.

He took out his credit card and refused to look at anyone. The lady handed him his bag and was about to say something before Tobirama zoomed back to the bathroom hallway.

He avoided being seen once again. He panted and looked at the celing. What was he doing with his life? He looked at the pink bag with a poker face. Until he realized what this meant. Izuna would be wearing girls clothes. Ha. How amusing this would be. The sheer humiliation on Izunas face gave Tobirama motivation.

Regaining his confidence, Tobirama entered the restrooms again with a smirk.

"That was qui- what in the fuck is that."

"Your clothes so put them on. Hurry it up so we can leavee like you said."

Tobirama crossed his arms and stared down at Izuna waiting to see what'd he say. Not that he had any choice. He perfectly knew that Izuna wouldn't give a dam, that'd he would leave all sweaty and flustered even if he gathered attention. Nevertheless, if he was seen by those people they would surely end up way worse. Not just that, their brothers would get caught up in it as well.

Izuna catched on to all of it and didn't respond. He knew what type of situation he was in more than anyone else. He stayed silent, looking inside the bag. Straightaway his anger flares up and he dropps the bag, to then grab Tobiramas collar.

"You asshole you did this on purpose! I get it we both hate each other. But this-"

"Would you lower your voice, and don't you-"

"No you shut up and listen! This is just beyond the line Tobirama. I-"

"Need to calm down before someone hears us! Listen clearly. I would love, loveeee to humiliate you, but I know now's not the time for that. C'mon even I'm not that foolish. But the store right in front, which you told me to go in, only sold these types of clothes so either you put them on and we leave or we both get caught along with our brother. So do as you see FIT!"

Tobirama then slammed his hand against the wall, trapping Izuna. Izuna stayed stunned for a few seconds then smirked. 

"Ha who would've thought the little wet baby would speak to me like that."

Izunas smirk quickly turns into a scowl, however.

"Okay. I get it so..."

Tobirama looked at him puzzled waiting for him to finish. That is until he suddenly got shoved outisde the stall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Now it was Tobiramas turn to be stunned. Well he ceratinly wasn't expecting that. But he couldn't argue back. They've screamed at each other enough. Anymore and they would surely be caught.

He waits again by the sinks. Seriously, what did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"This stupid shit!"

Tobirama turned towards the stall and hears a zipper along with a frustrated Izuna. Ha. He can't zip up the zipper, oh well how worse could it get? Tobirama hesistantly entered the stall.

Only to be met by a sight that, without a doubt, changed his life forever. Izuna was dressed in the clothes looking absolutely...delicious. Ready to be-

Tobirama willed himslef to look away and think of other things. But what? He needed something really unnerving to get that image of Izuna struggling to get dressed out of his mind! Think. Think. What was something that he did not like?

Madara! Madara thoughts. Madara thoughts. Think about Madara!

Tobirama calmed down but he resolved himself to not look directly at Izuna. After all the clothes turned out to be well... Really good to look at. Or rather- 

Slick black tights except these stopped a little above his knees, a checkered gray mini skirt, and a matching rose colored long-sleeved blouse. The ultimate outfit that yes, Tobirama conceded, fit Izuna in the most perfect ways one can imagine. His slim muscular legs ascented the tights which made his behind stand out even more. Although loose, one could still see Izunas beautiful curved back, and-

"W-what are you doing? I said get out. I don't need-"

"Quit yapping and shut up. Just try and remember that I hate this way more than you. I'm just trying to leave too."

Tobirama approched him and Izuna turned around to let him assist him with the zipper.

Don't look. Don't look. Think about Madara. Don't look.

Tobirama avoided looking at Izunas anything and solely focused on the zipper. Damm. He was supposed to hate this guy! Izuna was absolutely despicable! Merciless! A scoundrel! Yet here Tobirama was attracted to- No he needed to just stop thinking.

He noticed that the blouse had a collar attached to it. That's what was troubling Izuna. He couldn't reach to zip the zipper all the way up. 

Tobirama, wasn't the only troubled one. All Izuna could think of was that he was being seen like this by his greatest enemy. How pathetic! Moreover these clothes! But... Izuna could not deny that he was probably rocking the outfit to it's fullest potential and beyond. 

Even so, despite everything, both males knew what sensitive situation they were in. Hearing every breath, every creak, tension heavy in the air. 

"Okay done."

Izuna turned to look at him. The two merely inches apart. Tension growing heavier and heavier. Tobirama swallowed and inhaled. He coughed to disguise his nervousness. The tension had to dissipitated, for the sake of both of them.

"Well you look undeniably hazardous princess."

Izuna flared at the comment. The bastard. Who does he think he is.

"But of course you filthy servant."

Both gave each other death stares and clicked their tounges. Giving a humph and turning their heads they both sighed internally. The tension was gone, slightly.

"Just so you know Uchiha you owe me one. Don't even think you can escape this."

"Shut the fuck up and let's leave."

Tobirama turned to leave. Izuna was about to pick up the bag with his clothes in it before he felt his legs wobble and he quickly grabbed the wall to steady himself.

Oh no. The heat was coming back. Not even full-force anymore but five times as strong.

"Would you- hey! What's wrong?!"

Izuna started panting again. There was so much pain this time. Like he needed to release something. Worse he felt his dick starting to get hard.

Of course! How could he not notice!!? Izuna knew instantly what this was. It was an...

"Aphrodisiac."

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What I drank. It. It was was an aphrodisiac. That's why it's so fucking tight and hot."

Tobirama looked like his brain had been scrambled. Making eye contact, the both if them knew what it meant. But Tobirama also made the mistake of looking directly at Izuna. 

Sweaty strands of black hair stuck to his face, the rest of his hair disheveled. His legs squeezed together in an attempt to hide what he had under the skirt. Lips slick with saliva and his dark eyes seemingly inviting him. This was dangerous, way more than anything Tobirama had encountered before.  
Briskly taking out his phone, he searched for the perfect answer that would condone what he wanted to do.

As soon as he found it he turned off his phone and looked dead into Izunas eyes. Izuna looked startled. What was this dumbass planning? To record him! To take pictures!? This was an absolute disaster. He was like this in front of an enemy. Dammit! The clothes didn't make it any better. 

Tobirama walked towards Izuna. Something in his eyes that Izuna could not determine. Tobirama grabbed both his hands in his, which made Izuna get flustered even more. Was this Senju always so... So handsome? His sculpted face and broad shoulders, with his georgous scarlet eyes and- No this was just the aphrodisiacs doing. Yeah.

"Listen to me closely Izuna. I have to do what I have to do. Or rather we. So we'll get this over with and leave. If we don't we'll be late to the house and who knows what our brothers will do. Especially Madara."

Confused, Izuna didn't comprehend what he was talking about? Tobirama had lost all sense of reasoning. Even he didn't know why he was acting like this. All he knew was that he could no longer stop.

Tobirama went and sat on the toilet pulling Izuna with him. He then pulled Izuna so that he ended up sitting facing him. Both Izunas legs on top of Tobiramas, straggling him. Both their members touching through thick fabric.

Izuna quickly turned red all over and he tried to get up to no success. His legs were weak and his member was seriosuly starting to hurt. What was Tobirama doing?

Whatever the case, Izuna wasn't going to resist. The answer was simple. The reason he wasn't going to was because he felt something so strong it surpassed his hatred for Tobirama.

Excitement. Anticipation.

Straightaway, Izuna felt the skirt being lifted up and a hand going past the waistband of his underwear. He got shocked and immediately looked at Tobirama with angry eyes. But was suprised to see him as flustered as he was. Probably even more.

"I know that to fix this you have to ejaculate. But it won't fix it completely. You'll need to ejaculate more than twice to get the aphrodisiacs effects out of your system. If your prostrate is massaged, then the aphrodisiacs effects will stop altogether. W-e we don't have much time so bear with it. You know I wouldn't do this out of spite."

He was right. If they didn't head to the house soon Madara would start to worry. Izunas thinking was blurry and hazy. What was the prostrate again? 

"Just...Just make it quick, and dammit I don't fucking know anymore stupid Senju trashbag."

Giving a weary laugh, Tobirama continued on. On the bright side, his hands, especially his fingers, were sweaty enough that he didn't need any lubricant.

He slid one finger into Izunas hole, which was tight as hell. It was extremely hot inside and he could feel it throb. Tobirama heard Izuna take in a shaggy breath and then felt him put his head on his shoulder. One hand pulling his hair while the other holded onto his back.

"That-that hurts stupid."

"Nobody said it wouldn't idiot. Just be patient. Only a little longer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to erase the previous ch.4 due to complications, however this is the full version of chapter 4. Without further a due....
> 
> Brought the smut I desperately needed for these two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tobirama said that but.... he really wanted to shove all four of his fingers inside. All signs pointing to 'just do it'. Yet he had enough sanity left to at least not tear Izuna first.

Izunas hole was starting to leak pre-cum which made it a whole lot easier for Tobirama. Tobirama inserted another two fingers and not at all sofly. He wasn't going to make this any easier for Izuna. Tobirama was going to go full force. Beginning to scissor him rather vigorously.

Wincing, Izuna unwillingly let out a small mewl. That startled the both of them, though they were too embarrassed to do anything about it. Izuna covers his mouth to let anything else from escaping. But even from behind his hand, Tobirama could hear his panting and gasps. That alone made Tobiramas head swirl. Between all the slicking wet noises and Izunas panting, Tobirama was all aware that he himself was aroused. Had been, and that the pounding in his head was getting louder, as well as his own cock throbbing with each passing minute.

Aggressively, he shoved the three fingers into Izunas whole, in an almost rhythmic pattern. Izuna uncovered his mouth, the pain arousing him even more. Since when where Tobiramas fingers so long? He gasped when he felt Tobirama reach a peculiar spot. Tears starting to form at his eyes he panted into Tobiramas ear.

"You...you ah asshole you're doing that on purpose."

"Complaining? What can't handle it."

Despite the pain and pleasure, Izuna wasn't about to be able to let himself get beat. Although he was really starting to feel it now, whatever Tobirama had reached inside him was making him spin with gratification. There was nothing anymore but that feeling.

"D-do your haaa...do your worst. This- this  is n-nothing."

Izuna said that but dam Tobirama sure was rough. Fine, at this point Izuna was just going to enjoy this as much as he could. No use resisting it. If he was going to do these things with his sworn enemy, then he'd enjoy the ride with content.

His eyes shot open however and he let out a loud moan. That dam asshole shoved four fingers now. Reaching that place inside him much more. Izunas hands were trembling from the pleasure, the attempt to not make any noise was starting to get more difficult. He wasn't sure he stay quiet any longer. Instead, he opted to panting into Tobiramas shoulder.

Still, Tobirama would not show any mercy, thrusting in the fingers with all his might. Aiming to reach as far in as he could. That is, he knew he had reached Izunas sweet spot. Although that was great, the second part of the solution had to be completed. To make him ejaculate, and oh did Tobirama do just that.

Izuna was about to let out a scream before he caught himself and bit his lip. Bitting it so suddenly and quickly that he drew a bit of blood. He pulled on Tobiramas hair and moaned as quietly as he could muster himself to. If there was such a thing. He moaned into Tobiramas ear, calling his name.

"Y-es...yes there...ah haa haa there. Tobirama. Tobirama. Tobirama. Haaa Tobirama. I'm going to get there soon."

Tobirama clenched his teeth. Izuna was not playing fair. The lewd way in which he called him was making him get as hard as rock. One minute of massaging the prostrate was necessary. They probably passed that limit a long time ago. Neither was going to complain either way.

Tobirama thrust in his four fingers violently, aggressively, possessively. He would make a mess out of Izunas hole. And Izuna himself. He could feel both their rock hard members touching through cloth, Tobirama wantimg to release himself of the tightness.

Izuna was breathing hard into Tobiramas neck, constantly calling his name into the steamy air. Moaning as low as he could. Clenching Tobiramas clothes, he threw up his head and gave a little scream when Tobirama thrust in his four fingers one last time. Reaching the farthest he had ever. Izuna was about to come and he was going to say it but Tobirama caught him in time.

"Don't worry I know."

Tobirama reached over and grabbed some toilet paper covering the tip of Izunas hard dick. The toilet paper absorbed all of Izunas fluid, not ruining the clothes. 

"B-but... I- I thought I'd need t-to ejaculate m-more than once?"

"Yeah but if your prostrate was massaged at the same time it would have the same result."

After that they both stayed silent. The gravity of what they had done still had not reached them. Izuna lifted his head from Tobiramas shoulder and looked into the scarlet eyes, shrouded with clouds of lust.

They were both sweaty and blushing. Izuna still panting, though not as loud or brisk as before. He put both his hands on Tobiramas face. Tobirama unconsciously leaned in. Neither of them were aware of what they were going to do, still being caught in the high.

Both their mouths clashed together into a breathy moan from both. Tobirama stuck his toungue into Izunas mouth, Izuna doing the same. Their toungues fighting for dominance. However Tobirama grabbed Izunas back pulling him closer, catching Izuna by surprise. Tobirama took the chance and invaded Izunas mouth violently. Their saliva being exchaged with each other as Tobirama sucked on Izunas toungue. 

He licked Izunas mouth all over, steamy breaths exchanging along with moans, they broke apart for breath, a string of saliva connecting their lips. They gazed at each other. Scarlet with onyx. Both pairs of eyes clouded with lust. 

Izuna broke the silence when he felt something extremely hard poking him. He looked down only to see that this time it wasn't his, but Tobiramas. Tobirama also catched on, skittishly responding.

"I-I know. It's only to be expected. I'll take care of it so-"

No. Izuna would not let himself be the only one who was humiliated. He was absolutely certain of returning the favor to Tobirama.

"That won't be necessary. I'll do it."

Izuna reluctantly got off of Tobirama, the man had strong thighs, the perfect sitting spot. He lowered himself to the ground and got on his knees. Izuna was seriously about to give a man a blow job. He was about to suck someone else's dick. He tried to remember all the things in life that he did that lead up to this point. Giving a blowjob didn't really bother him, quite the opposite. It was rather stimulating, just...It being Tobiramas piqued at him. 

Well. Fuck it. Shit happens and he wasn't going to let Tobirama off easy.

He started to unzip Tobiramas pants before he was stopped. Izuna blinked in surprise and looked up at him questionably, taken aback by what he saw. 

Izuna swallowed hard. The brave ass Tobirama was now a flustered mess. But he looked hot. Like really hot. Scowling like a fucker, but hot nonetheless. Izuna was about to stop. This was the enemies dick he was about to suck, was it worth it? 

However, Izuna didn't question himself anymore after a few seconds. Firstly, he had to humiliate Tobirama too. Secondly, Izuna was just a little, a fraction, maybe just a tiny bit curious about what Tobirama had to show.

"Do you really want to stop me? Do you really? After everything?"

Tobirama gulped. Izuna was right, after all they had passed the line of "helping out". But his enemy was about to see his dick!!  What the hell!? Was he seriously about to concede. Before Tobirama could process anymore, he felt soft hands pry away his own.

Izuna unzipped his pants and took out Tobiramas hard-rock cock. Izuna stared in shocked silence. He was solemnly shook. Tobirama covered his face with his hands. What had he done in life that led up to this point?

Gulping again, Izuna sure knew this was unexpected. He knew Tobirama must've had something big behind his pants but this... This was a weapon of destruction. Izuna tried to clear his nervousness. No going back he was already holding the dam thing. His more excitable side being secretly pleased that he was about to suck something that sizable.

Just like Tobirama was with him, Izuna would go in with agressive force. He put the first few inches into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. He licked the bottom side, then swirled his tongue all around. With one hand he started pumping Tobirama with rapid up and down motions, the other hand rubbing his balls with the exact strength and tempo.

As soon as Tobirama started heaving Izuna took this as a green signal. He stopped pumping Tobirama, put a shit ton of more force massaging his balls, and took Tobiramas whole dick into his mouth. 

A hard ass challenge. The thing wasn't only thick but long. Izuna wasn't going to let this deter him, he was going through with this.

However, he stopped massaging Tobiramas balls and grabbed onto his thighs to balance himself. Izuna started deep-throating Tobirama, sucking violently and attempting not to choke. He felt it reach the back of his throat, but despite that he licked and sucked in rapid motions just as if he was pumping him. 

But honestly, the dam thing was tickling his throat, and as pleasurable as it felt, Izuna knew he would start choking if he didn't take it out. In the background he could hear distant pants and the clenching of teeth. Tobirama started pulling on hair, adding to the pain Izuna was feeling. When Izuna looked up he saw Tobirama biting his lips, supressing his moans. He was sweating and was still tomato red.

That was fine. The fact that he was feeling it that much was enough for Izuna. 

When Izuna was about to start choking on his dick, he was suddenly popped off by Tobirama taking it out. 

"T-thats e-enough! S-stop!"

Tobirama stood up, turned around rapidly and came into the toilet. He let out a breathy moan that he couldn't supress and let his orgasm pass. 

Izuna coughed a few times, he had started to choke on his own saliva. Taking in a shaky breath, he looked at Tobiramas back. So that was it. He didn't want Izuna swallowing his cum. Would he have swallowed it though? Izuna only laughed internally, he didn't have time to contemplate that right now.

He wiped his mouth and started to get up, except his legs were extremely weak and his lower back hurt. Izuna winced at the pain when he stood up, if he didn't he'd feel real pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the error, the previous chapter 4 wasn't complete but this one is the full one. I'm also sorry that I couldn't reply to those that commented on the last chapter 4 ಥ_ಥ. (´;︵;`)


	5. Chapter 5

After exhaling and zipping up his pants,Tobirama turned to look at Izuna. Izuna to jumped a bit, noting his gaze. There was absolute silence, the tension long gone, instead replaced with a heavy akwardness.

Izuna tried and start conversation but there really was no way to start a conversation after what they had just done. 

"Um...So...Uh..."

"Ah yeah..."

Yeah. Yeah I just gave you a blowjob and you fingered me, but besides that yeah.

The silence was driving both of them insane but how on earth could they break it?

They were quickly saved after they heard a ringtone coming from the floor, it was Izunas phone hidden in his former clothes. He scrambled to pick it up and Tobirama looked away, sighing in relief.

As soon as Izuna looked at who was calling, his stomach sank and all he felt was dread.

"Y-yes?"

"Ah Izuna! Wait- are you okay?"

Izunas only thought was that if getting fingered and then giving a subsequent blowjob was okay then he was perfectly fine.

" Yeah! Of course! I just um...tripped! It was realllly embarrassing nii-san. Afterwards I ran after a brat who almost stole my ice cream! Crazy right?"

His brothers soft laugh set Izunas heart at ease. That didn't erase the fact that exactly half an hour had passsed and they still weren't even near the house.

"Haa is that so Izuna? I was call-"

"Look nii-san I know we're not there but!!-"

"Calm down Izuna. Calm down. There was an accident near the highway so why don't you wait a bit for it to settle down? Oh and are you still at the mall?"

How should Izuna answer? Would his brother get angry if he found out they weren't even on the road? No. He couldn't lie again, he'd be honest.

"That's right..."

"Ah good!"

That caught Izuna by surprise. 

"What?"

"That's good! I was about to make dinner but Hashirama doesn't have the spices I need. Can you pass by the market there and get me the three I usually buy?"

Izuna stayed in silent relief until he realized his brother was still on the phone.

"O-oh yeah! I will for sure!"

"You sure you're okay? I-"

"I'm fine nii-san. I just thought you'd be angry I wasn't there yet."

"Well of course I am worried, but rest easy. I'm glad you're doing fine."

"Thanks nii-san, you really are the best! Nobody can replace you."

"Thanks Izuna."

Madaras tone quickly went from happy to displeased when he continued.

"And uh...Is that trashbag still with you?"

Izuna laughed genuinely at the question.

"Yeah he is."

"Can you put the phone on speaker? Hashirama wants to talk to it."

Laughing again, Izuna did as he was told. Tobirama looked at Izuna, puzzled. Izuna whispered to him that it was Hashirama, to which Tobirama nodded.

"TO-BI-RA-MA! So how is it going? How ya been? I'm doing great! Are you behaving yourself? Well you better be! Cause I already said no overdoing it righhhhhhttttt? Well as you heard from Madara go get those spices!"

"I'm fine anija. We both are. Don't worry I haven't done any-"

Tobirama stopped and blushed as did Izuna.

"Hmmm? You haven't what?"

"Sorry the connection is bad. I haven't done anything..."

"I see! I see! Then that's perfect!"

"You trashbag! If you do anything to Izuna-"

"Nii-san I'm fine okay? I'll go get your spices now alright?"

"Alright...But don't hesitate to tell me if he does anything okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay. Now be safe."

"Yes nii-san see you later."

"BYE Tobi! Behaavee yourself!"

With that the call was finalized and Izuna and Tobirama sighed. Izuna looked at him akwardly.

"W-well you heard them! Let's get going!"

"O-oh yeah. But let's clean ourselves up."

"Yeah I agree."

Exiting the stall, they then wiped their faces with water. The awkwardness had not completely disappeared, but it was no longer as heavy as before.

They started walking towards the hallway, Tobirama taking off the 'out of order sign' on his way. Izuna abruptly stopped when he remembered those people. How could he forget!?

"Tobirama! Those people! Check if they're still there!"

Tobirama blinked and his shoulders jumped.

"You're right!"

He ran to the end of the hallway and peeked outside. Indeed, those people were still gathered there, and there were more of them. Tobirama turned to tell Izuna but was stunned instead.

God dam Izuna looked so fucking attractive it shouldn't be legal. Seriously, what in the fuck? Izuna was the reincarnation of Satan so how could he be so charming? His beautiful waistline only gave way for his slim legs to be highlighted by the tights. But Tobirama wasn't fooled, Izuna had muscle under those clothes, muscles that he used to try and beat him up sometimes. Tobirama was broken out oh his reverie by Izunas voice. 

"Uh-Tobirama what's the problem?"

Tobirama blinked remembering that Izuna was still there.

"I was just thinking that we can slip by. You're wearing those clothes and I can just use my jacket. We'll walk by like normal people."

"What do you mean by norm- Oh yeah that makes sense."

"Yeah."

Izuna put a few strands of hair in his face and Tobirama covered his face with his jackets hood. They stood side by side, nodded and exited the hallway, walking by the lounging area were the people were. Some did turn their heads causing Tobirama to panick. Just silently walking might seem suspicious in itself. Izuna noticed as well but was at a loss too.

Tobirama slipped his hand into Izunas, his nerves set on fire. Izuna forgot to breathe for a few seconds and he felt so... Elated? Bothered? A mixture of the two? No that couldn't be it was just the nervousness. Or the anxiety.

"C'mon let's go buy those clothes you wanted!"

Tobirama gave him a look that told him to go along with it. Izuna got the hint and nodded.

"Yeah!"

The people, uninterested, all looked away.  
Once out of sight and hearing, Izuna broke away from Tobirama and they both exhaled a breath they had been holding in.

"We did it."

"Yeah we did."

They breathed out and awkwardly looked at each other again. Izuna hated it to the max and coughed.

"Let's go shopping you big trashbag."

"Hah? Say that to me again you little shit."

"Is that a dare? Dare me then."

"Shut up..."

Izuna laughed and let the stress off his shoulders, as did Tobirama.

The spice shop in the market was a few stores down from were they were, and they sauntered over. Tobirama waited at the entrance while Izuna went and bought the spices since he was the only one that which ones they were.

He rested his head on the wall and looked up. What had he just done? What had they just done? Would he bring it up? Would Izuna bring it up? Should it even be brought up at all?

Tobiramas mind went back to Izuna in between his legs. He blushed immediately upon remebering. Who had expected Izuna to be sooo capable? And his mouth was so hot and wet- Tobirama retracted his memories and put a hand over his mouth.

He exhaled and lowered his head. He'd wait and see how things turned out. Then he'd decide whether to bring it up or not.

"I'm here! And I have the stuff."

"Yeah no shit stupid. Now let's go."

"LoOOOok you douche! I'm not done shopping here yet. By the way when we make dinner, you can stay outside and eat like a dog."

Tobirama had a number of things to say but only one came out.

"WHAT do. You. Mean. You're. NOT. Done. Shopping. YET!?"

"Like I said. I'm going to buy a few more things, and your ugly ass is coming with me. Your brother said behave so you behave and come with me."

Izuna hooked his hand with Tobiramas upper arm and pushed him along. Honestly he just wanted to disturb Tobirama.

Izuna stopped by a few clothing stores and bought various t-shirts and jeans. From all of the stores. 

"Do you really need all those clothes?"

Izuna looked over at Tobirama, his hand still hooked with his. If he let go Tobirama would escape.

"I'm a busy man. Not like someone near me."


End file.
